La réalité
by Ileena
Summary: Inspiré du Visiteur Du Futur, saison 1, épisode 7: la réalité (où le visiteur se réveille dans un appartement moderne, comme s'il y vivait normalement). Si vous ne connaissez pas cette série, vous ratez quelque chose, plus pour votre humeur que pour la fanfiction! Allez la regarder!
1. Chapitre 1

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur ce site! Elle est inspirée de la web série le Visiteur Du Futur, de François Descraques. Plus particulièrement, du 7ème épisode de la saison 1: La réalité. Les personnages sont donc à François D.

Précision: Florent est le prénom de l'acteur incarnant le visiteur, mais il ne s'appelle pas ainsi dans la série.

J'espère que vous apprécierez :D

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, propre et habillée. Dans leur petit appartement, toutes les pièces (la chambre, le salon et la salle de bain) donnaient sur la cuisine. Elle y arriva donc, et se figea aussitôt, de stupeur.

Il était là, allongé sur le sol, à plat ventre. Elle ne voyait que le derrière de sa tête, mais il lui semblait que son visage était écrasé contre le sol. Elle trembla soudain, au bord de la panique.

\- Florent ?!

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et lui fit le sourire qui la faisait complètement fondre :

\- Oui Justine ?

Le soulagement la submergea. Il allait très bien. Enfin, pour quelqu'un étalé sur le sol. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés.

\- Ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il se bascula sur le côté, et prit une pose théâtrale.

\- J'observe les interstices du plancher.

\- Ah... Si ça t'amuses... Je vais faire des petites courses. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Hum... Je crois qu'on a fini le jus de cranberry. Tu peux... ?

\- Mais bien sûr !

\- Tu fais des courses pour quelle occasion, au fait ? On ne manque de rien.

Elle sourit.

\- Rien à part ton jus de cranberry. En fait c'est pour le dîner avec Louise et Michel, mardi.

Florent se mordit discrètement l'intérieur des joues (aussi discrètement que possible en tous cas). Inviter ses amis, ça lui allait parfaitement. Mais ceux de Judith... Il ferait un effort pour elle.

\- D'accord. À tout de suite alors !

\- À tout de suite.

Justine se releva en direction du sas d'entrée. Tournant le dos à son compagnon, il put la contempler à son gré. Elle portait une robe longue, rose à fleurs. Ses longs cheveux bouclés et roux étaient relâchés dans son dos.

_Magnifique,_ pensa Florent, _elle est parfaite. Elle s'est quand même inquiétée simplement parce que j'étais allongé. Qu'est ce que je l'aime..._ C'est ce genre de petite réflexion qu'il se faisait régulièrement à lui-même. _Je ne lui dis pas souvent, en plus... _Il entendit qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de l'appartement.

\- Justine ! Je t'aime !

Son doux rire résonna.

\- Moi aussi !

La porte se ferma.

Il était toujours à demi allongé. Il remarqua la porte du frigo entre-ouverte, et voulu se lever pour la refermer. Sa tête se mit soudain à tourner. Il fit un pas, sa vison bascula. Un autre pas. Des points noirs tachetèrent l'image que lui montraient ses yeux. Il abattit brutalement ses mains sur la porte du frigidaire, ne contrôlant pas totalement ses gestes. La porte fermée, il eut très envie de s'allonger. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre. Ses mouvements saccadés de tremblement l'empêchaient de se déplacer correctement. Pas à pas, un pied après l'autre. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il s'écroula au sol avant d'avoir atteint la pièce voulue.

Avant de toucher le sol, il eut juste le temps d'avoir une dernière pensée. _Oh non, pas encore!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il était là, quelque part sur le sol d'une cellule certainement sombre (la luminosité lui était inconnue, il gardait les yeux fermés, faisant semblent de dormir au cas où on l'observerait). Et il se remémorait sa première rencontre avec Raph, ce jeune homme au cœur de tant de problèmes...

Le visiteur apparut en tombant brutalement dans un parc, face à un banc où se trouvait trois jeunes. Un petit chevelu, et un grand assis, le troisième mal coiffé s'apprêtant à lancer une canette dans une poubelle. Pris dans l'élan de sa chute, le nouvel arrivant se rapprocha vite du banc, en s'écriant :

\- Non!

Il reprit son souffle. Ce qu'il avait à dire était d'une importance capitale.

\- Surtout, ne lance pas cette canette.

Voilà. Son message était délivré.

Le visage du destinataire chevelu, Raph, afficha un air étonné, un étonnement naïf :

\- Bah pourquoi ?

Apparemment, le message n'était pas clair. L'e visiteur prit une grande inspiration. Il avait besoin d'air avant de révéler les explications allant avec le message : il en allait de la survie de l'humanité.

\- Parce que si tu la lances, voilà ce qui va se passer ! Tu vas rater la poubelle de quelques centimètres, et la canette va tomber au sol... Et plus le tas de canettes va grandir, moins les gens feront attention... Le plus grand tas de détritus du monde ! Un tas qui ira de Porte de Montreuil jusqu'à Porte de Bercy... Ce tas d'ordures va se mettre à produire du méthane... Un passant, qui se trouve être le descendant de ton pote et de ton autre pote qui aura changé de sexe entre temps, va allumer une cigarette... Ce qui va provoquer une explosion, qui va ravager tout Paris!

Il parlait, et parlait. Il savait que cela faisait partie du bon fonctionnement du plan, de dire la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rajouter des petits détails rendant l'histoire bien plus captivante.

Évidemment, le grand n'avait pas réellement envie d'uriner. Évidemment, ce n'était pas prévu qu'il révèle le futur changement de sexe du petit chevelu. Évidemment, l'explosion n'était pas dû seulement au méthane et à la cigarette, il y avait plusieurs éléments en cause.

Et Raph, ce garçon mal coiffé, était là, face à lui, buvant ses paroles, tentant parfois de le contredire. Les deux autres écoutaient d'un air attentif. À la fin de son discours, Raph avait lâché :

\- Ah merde...

C'était bon. Raph avait compris, sa mission du jour était terminée. Il avait alors prétexté qu'il devait partir urgemment, et avait fait semblant de disparaître de manière imprévue (car ce genre de détails marque toujours les esprits).

Après s'être repassé ce souvenir en tête, le visiteur se fit la réflexion que cela avait bien changé... Raph, celui qu'il considérait comme ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami (il l'avait tout de même prévenu plusieurs fois de catastrophes imminentes!), l'avait dénoncé à la police du temps. Il sentait le sol froid, sous lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, décidé à sortir d'ici. Mais il n'était pas à l'endroit imaginé.

\- Mais je suis où, là ?

* * *

Même moi j'ai eu du mal à comprendre la cohérence de ce que j'écrivais... (Mais comme tout, la suite est calculée, alors pas d'inquiétude [je me rassure moi-même])

PS de la part du Visiteur du Futur : les câlins, c'est le bien, et le bien c'est cool !

Donc bisous à une personne qui se reconnaîtra ! (ou pas (x )


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite :D

~ réponse à Aelis : ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue (:

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Justine remontait la rue, prenant son temps, pour observer les passants. Elle aimait beaucoup se promener. Une fois, pendant une promenade avec Florent, grâce à ses observations, ils avaient pu éviter le suicide d'un homme.

Le pauvre se prenait pour un robot et pensait pouvoir sauter d'un immeuble sans mourir en arrivant en bas... Il s'appelait Henry, lui semblait-il. _Il doit vraiment avoir une triste vie, pour s'inventer des choses pareilles. _À cette pensée, elle se figea un moment, avant de reprendre sa marche.

_Florent aussi s'invente des histoires... Cela signifie t-il qu'il n'aime pas sa vie avec moi ?_

Elle fut surprise d'arriver au pied de son immeuble. Le temps passait plus vite quand elle n'était pas en observation, et qu'elle pensait aux problèmes de Florent.

Parfois, il parlait juste dans son sommeil. Il parlait des visites qu'il rendait à un certain Raphaël. Ou une Raphaëlle, rien n'était vraiment sûr.

D'autres fois, il était réveillé et ne la reconnaissait pas pendant quelques secondes. C'était ces fois-là les plus difficiles pour elle. Le regard avec lequel il la regardait... Dans ces instants, ses beaux yeux plein d'étoiles ne l'aimaient plus. Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir.

_Deux_. Elle composait le code de la porte de l'immeuble. _Trois_. Au bout de plusieurs de ces « crises », elle avait réussi à réunir des informations sur cette vie imaginée. _Huit_. Il disait venir du futur, sa mission étant de sauver le monde... _Zéro_. Elle était autant effrayée qu'attristée quand il était comme ça. Ils avaient été voir un médecin ensemble. _Cinq_._ Voilà, 23 805, le compte est bon._ Elle entra dans l'immeuble. 5 étages d'escaliers l'attendaient.

À chaque rencontre avec le médecin, l'autre-Florent faisait son apparition. À chaque fois, il ne se souvenait pas de sa précédente « visite », persuadé qu'il venait d'être téléporté jusque là. Et son Florent n'avait aucun souvenir de ce changement, il avait simplement l'impression de s'être évanoui. Heureusement, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que rien ne s'était manifesté.

Enfin arrivée, Justine entra dans l'appartement, bien décidée à se sortir ces souvenirs de la tête.

\- Alors, il y avait plus de jus de cranberry, donc j'ai pris au fruits rouges.

Florent se tenait au centre de la pièce, il bafouilla quelque chose avant de dire :

\- Pardon ?

_Quoi ?_ Il n'allait tout de même pas faire une histoire pour un jus de fruits ! Fruits rouges et cranberry, ça a le même goût...

\- Eh arrête ! Ça a le même goût, d'accord ?

Bon, elle avait réglé l'affaire, et ne tînt pas compte de l'étrange tête que Florent faisait.

\- Sinon, Louise et Michel ne vont pas venir dîner mardi. Donc en fait ils vont venir jeudi.

Il marmonna à nouveau. _Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?_

\- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

_Ah c'est comme ça qu'il le prend !_

\- Alors quand tes potes viennent squatter jusqu'à pas d'heure, là c'est normal. Mais quand c'est mon tour d'inviter des amis, ça devient trop compliqué pour toi, c'est ça ?

\- Mais non, c'est pas ça...

\- Alors c'est quoi ? C'est le concept du dîner qui te choque ? Manger sur une table, avec des assiettes et des couverts, ça c'est ce que font les gens propres.

Devant sa mine exaspérée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

\- Et pas bouffer sur le canapé comme des porcs ! Oui, tes potes sont des porcs ! Je suis désolée mais c'est vrai !

\- Oh là ! On se calme.

\- Non, tu vas m'écouter. Louise et Michel viennent dîner jeudi soir. Tes potes se cassent à 23h pétantes. Et toi tu vas boire ton jus de fruits et tu vas pas me faire chier.

_Respire. Calme-toi. Zen._

\- Des questions ?

\- Oui, une seule.

Justine attendit, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien ajouter après sa superbe tirade.

\- On se connaît ?

Le monde s'effondra autour de Judith. Elle ferma les yeux. _Respire_. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il plaisantait, même si ce n'était pas drôle.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ?!

Mais si, il recommençait.

\- Écoutez jeune femme, tout ça est un peu bizarre pour moi, parce que...

\- Parce qu'en fait tu viens du futur.

Elle venait de faire ce qui était déconseillé par le médecin, rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Exactement ! Et...

\- Tu as une mission très importante, il faut que tu sauves le monde.

\- Bah voilà ! Donc vous êtes au courant.

_Et merde_. Il ne semblait pas plaisanter.

\- Mais bien sûr que je suis au courant, on a été voir le docteur ensemble. Tout ça c'est dans ta tête, mon chéri.

Elle avait essayé de mettre le maximum de tendresse dans sa voix, peut-être cela rendrait-il Florent normal. Elle était à présent très proche de lui, et le regardait droit dans les yeux, même si ce regard qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas la faisait souffrir.

Il la regardait aussi, cherchait la véracité de ses propos. Il sourit.

\- Vous, vous faites partie de la brigade temporelle, c'est ça ?

Justine ne tînt plus. Elle s'énerva après une tape sur sa tête.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu t'entends ? La brigade temporelle, c'est quoi ça encore ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Réponse à Fik' : espèce de traître ! Je t'aime plus ! ( plus dans le sens moins, pas dans le sens plus )

**PS : J'ai renommé Judith en Justine, je pense que ça sera plus simple comme ça avec la suite...**

* * *

Après son étrange réveil dans cet appartement du début du XXIème siècle (d'après ses estimations faites à vue-de-nez), le visiteur avait tenté de comprendre où il était. Il était propre, bien habillé, et ne sentait plus les nombreuses douleurs que lui donnaient habituellement ses blessures et cicatrices. Il ne se sentait pas dans son corps comme dans le sien, et c'est une sensation étrange de ne pas sentir réellement son corps en étant apparemment dedans...

Il observait une photographie d'un homme, lui ressemblant trait pour trait, et d'une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, quand celle-ci arriva dans la pièce. S'était alors enchaîné un débat dont il ne comprenait pas tout... Louise et Michel ? Mais qui s'appelait encore Michel aujourd'hui ? Ah, mais il n'était pas à son époque, ce prénom existait donc toujours. Il essayait de suivre tant bien que mal le déroulement de la conversation.

\- Mais bien sûr que je suis au courant, on a été voir le docteur ensemble. Tout ça c'est dans ta tête, mon chéri.

Cette jeune femme lui paraissait tellement sincère, elle semblait réellement inquiète pour lui ! Était-il fou ? Peut-être qu'il vivait vraiment ici, avec elle, et qu'il était fou ! Elle le regardait dans les yeux, et un flot de tendresse l'envahit. Il la crut un instant, et lui sourit. Puis une supposition germa dans son esprit :

\- Vous, vous faites partie de la brigade temporelle, c'est ça ?

Une tape sur la tête fut la réponse... Mais même cette petite tape était affectueuse, pourtant elle avait l'air assez fâchée.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu t'entends ? La brigade temporelle, c'est quoi ça encore ?

\- C'est la police du temps ! Ils m'ont encore attrapé, et comme à chaque fois je m'évade, ils veulent savoir comment je fais. Mais je leur dirai rien ! Ah ça non.

Il vit le regard apeuré de la femme en face de lui. Ses paroles la gênaient ? Ou bien la manière dont il s'exprimait ?

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça à la fin ? Je sais bien qu'on a pas une vie très passionnante tout les deux. On sort pas beaucoup, on part pas beaucoup en voyage, mais c'est pas une raison pour t'inventer des histoires de science-fiction à deux balles ! On est heureux, non ? Elle te plaît pas notre vie ?

\- Non mais c'est pas ça mais...

Le visiteur ne savait vraiment pas comment la rassurer. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais elle semblait le connaître (ou du moins, elle en était persuadée). Chaque fois qu'il voulait rattraper la situation, cela paraissait la faire souffrir davantage.

\- Et puis c'est qui cette fille dont tu parles tout le temps dans ton sommeil ? Cette Raphaëlle, c'est qui ?

Alors là, elle se trompait, il n'en rêvait pas !

\- Ah ! Non, Raph ! Mais c'est un mec !

Mais comment savait-elle qu'une personne nommée Raphaël comptait parmi ses proches ?

\- Ah... Mais c'est pire que ce que je pensais...

\- Mais non, Raph c'est le type de 2009. Il fait partie intégrante de mon plan. Mais ça serait trop long à t'expliquer.

Cette situation était déjà suffisamment étrange, il n'allait pas en plus l'impliquer dans ses histoires, la pauvre serait encore plus perdue.

\- Ah mais non, j'ai bien compris. C'est un plan à trois, c'est ça ?

Mais elle mélangeait tellement tout, le visiteur s'en désespérait. Pourtant elle cherchait vraiment à comprendre.

\- Mais non, mon plan d'évasion qui consiste à...

Devait-il réellement lui révéler cela ?

\- Qui consiste à... ?

C'était vraiment trop suspect comme attitude. Son air naïf, son envie de comprendre ainsi que sa bienveillance... Elle ne pouvait que faire partie de la brigade temporelle.

Il lui balança une droite en pleine mâchoire.

* * *

Oh non, il n'ajoutait tout de même pas un délire de plan à trois, dans son histoire de voyage dans le temps ?!

\- Mais non, mon plan d'évasion qui consiste à...

_J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'invente pas ces histoires à cause d'un plan à trois!_ Justine voyait bien qu'il hésitait à lui révéler la suite, elle voulut l'aider :

\- Qui consiste à... ?

Elle s'effondra. Un choc brutal accompagné d'une vive douleur à la mâchoire lui avait fait rencontrer le sol glacé.

La tête lui tournait, le sol tournait, le visage de Florent penché sur elle tournait. Même les mots qu'elle l'entendit prononcer paraissaient tourner.

\- Bien tenté !

C'en était trop pour elle. Elle cessa de lutter. Ses yeux se fermèrent sur le regard empli de tristesse qu'elle portait sur l'homme qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Pour Fik' : Bon ok, je t'aime toujours un peu!


	5. Chapter 5

-Merde merde merde ! Elle est tombée ! Par terre ! Normal, je l'ai frappée ! Ah mais pourquoi je m'inquiète puisque je la soupçonne d'être une policière du temps ! Pourquoi je parle comme ça ! Je suis tout seul dans la pièce ! Je pourrais m'évader au lieu de crier ! Ah !

Le visiteur fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce, ainsi que de l'appartement, cherchant une caméra, un piège, quelque chose de tordu venant de l'esprit tordu de la brigade temporelle.

Ne trouvant rien d'anormal, il décida en toute simplicité de partir par la porte d'entrée, et se dirigea vers celle-ci.

Mais il se retrouva soudain dans l'accueil de la police du temps, l'homme avec l'accent toulousain le tenant fermement par le col. C'était la position dans laquelle ils étaient, juste avant que le policier ne déclenche sa machine à voyager dans le temps, afin de le ramener... là où il se trouvait actuellement : au QG de la brigade.

Et... la douleur était revenue. Il se toucha le front, et porta sa main devant ses yeux : du sang (du sang presque sec, mais du sang tout de même). Il était redevenu lui-même, et son corps semblait à nouveau lui appartenir.

Alors... son réveil dans l'appartement, lorsque qu'il croyait être dans une cellule, l'arrivée de cette jeune femme rousse, leur étrange conversation, le coup qu'il lui avait porté ? Tout cela ne comptait donc pas ?

Le policier le mena directement dans la salle d'interrogatoire, sans se douter de se qui se passait sous le crâne du visiteur du futur : _Ces 10 minutes de ma vie n'ont quand même pas disparues ? Pourtant tout serait plus logique si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Bon d'accord, la logique avec les voyages dans le temps et l'espace, et tout le bazar, Henry s'y connaît mieux que moi. Mais je pense fortement qu'il y a illogisme dans l'affaire ! Ah, ça y est, je suis installé dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il ont changé la déco apparemment. Ma chaise est plus inconfortable, le bureau est neuf, la chaise de l'autre côté paraît plutôt moelleuse... Oh, une personne vient de s'installer sur cette chaise moelleuse ! Mais..._

_-_Vous !

La jeune femme rousse assise en face parut surprise :

-Oui, moi...

-Je savais bien que vous étiez dans la manigance ! Alors je peux vous le dire maintenant, j'ai absolument pas marché dans votre truc de tout à l'heure. Vous auriez dû mieux vous renseigner, parce que je suis pas le genre de mec à sortir avec une nana aussi chiante que vous ! Enfin, sans vouloir vous offensez.

Il lut le badge sur sa veste.

-Judith, c'est ça ?

La Judith en question se leva brusquement, et le gifla violemment.

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?! Vous êtes ici pour un interrogatoire, alors pas d'entourloupe ! On ne se connaît pas ! Je viens d'arriver dans la boîte et je n'ai même pas encore lu votre dossier !

La douleur cuisante sur la joue du visiteur semblait venger la jeune femme qu'il avait frappée. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment frappée, ou seulement en songe... Mais comment avait-il pu rêver le temps d'un voyage dans le temps ? Ce type de voyage n'a pas vraiment de durée, alors il n'aurait pas du avoir le temps de rêver...

-Permettez-moi de lire votre dossier, et je suis à vous dans un instant, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Sourire qui fit plus peur qu'autre chose au visiteur, étant donné qu'elle venait de l'agresser froidement. Elle feuilletait le dossier tout en commentant de temps-à-autre.

-Ah ! Vous avez une machine à voyager dans le temps artisanale ?

_Oui, et je l'utilise à quelque chose de véritablement utile, contrairement à certains !_

-Oh ! Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'on va s'entendre toi et moi !

_Ce tutoiement n'annonce rien de bon._

_-_En lisant ces notes, je te définirais comme rusé, rusé comme un renard.

_Renard, pourquoi toujours un renard?_

_-_Je te préviens, j'aime les défis, je percerai ton mystère d'évasion à jour...

_Alerte sourire carnassier ! Alerte sourire carnassier!_

* * *

**Note: J'avais dit que Justine serait moins tourmentée avec la suite. Mais vu comment tourne mon "chapitre" (trop courts pour des chapitres ce que j'écris..) 6, je pense que sa situation évoluera positivement plus tard...  
**


End file.
